


Fireworks

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 aren't Brothers, Anxiety Attacks, Caretaker!Zimelu, Fireworks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Little!Purl-Hew, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Purl-Hew Age Regresses When Stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: Zimelu Hates Fireworks, and So Does Purl-HewAKA NSR Age Regression Fic i said would never see the Light of Day
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads), Purl-hew/Zimelu (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> That Title is Extremely True i never Planned on Posting this
> 
> It's Hard to Explain the Reason why i am, Mostly because I'm going through a Creative Block and felt like Sharing Some Old Fanfics, I Just Happened to like this one enough to do that. (Also there's no 1010 x 1010 Fics on AO3 that aren't NSFW-)
> 
> So uh Yeah, Enjoy!

Zimelu never Cared for Fireworks. They were Loud, Obnoxious, and honestly just seemed like a Big Waste of Time. It didn’t help that they were done when Zimelu would be Sleeping.

He didn’t understand Why His Brothers liked them so much. Well he could see why Haym would but didn’t know why Rin and Eloni would find them as Enjoyable, let alone enough so that they’d Light some outside the Mansion for Whatever Party they were throwing right now. Zimelu snuck off with Purl-Hew as soon as they saw Haym bringing out Box Fills of them, not wanting to stick around. Zimelu was Thankful Purl-Hew didn’t like them as well as it at least meant he had someone to be with.

Though the Reason for his Dislike is because he’s afraid of Loud Noises, and they caused him lots of Stress. Which Meant Purl-Hew would be regressing and Zimelu would have to Take Care of him.

Not that Zimelu minded of course, He Loved Taking Care of Purl-Hew. He’d never admit it but He would take any Opportunity he could to Take Care of him, Seeing Purl-Hew so Happy and Affectionate was really Cute to him, He could swear his Heart Melted when Purl-Hew so much as Giggled Happily at something. Unfortunately Purl-Hew wasn’t that Happy at the Moment. Zimelu already Gave him his Pacifier and Stuffie, now the 2 were Cuddling in Purl-Hew’s bed.

Purl-Hew was trembling as Small but Muffled Whimpers came out, Cuddling Close to Zimelu in hopes it would Protect him, and Zimelu was gently Stroking his Hair and Hugging him, trying to Comfort him while Dreading when the Next Round of Fireworks would go off. So Far it had seemed to be taking them a long time to light the Next Ones, which either meant they were Finally Stopping or they were setting up a Ton to go off, Zimelu was Praying it was the Former. He waited a bit more until he was Certain it was really Over. He spoke Caring Tone of Voice “Okay, i think it’s Over now..”, Purl-Hew looked up at them, sucking on his Pacifier as he looked Unsure of if it truly was, “It’s Fine Baby, I’m certain it’s over. You don’t have to be Scared anymore”. Purl-Hew still seemed a bit Unsure but Trusted Zimelu, slowly he stopped Hugging Zimelu closely and instead Hugged his Stuffie, Still having his Hair stroked by his Caretaker as he slowly began calming down.

Then, Zimelu Felt his Heart Sink as he heard what he Feared would Happen.

A Countdown.

As Quickly as he could before the 5 Second Countdown ended he Pulled Purl-Hew Close, Covering his Ears as best he could, he could only Imagine what would happen to Purl-Hew if he didn’t. Before Purl-Hew could register what Zimelu was doing it began. An Extremely Loud Bang was heard outside, Zimelu could see the Night Sky lighting up with Various Colors from outside Purl-Hew’s Window as People Cheered below. Suddenly he felt his Baby Tightly Hug him, Zimelu feeling him Shaking. The outside was filled with more Loud Rapid Fire Banging as more Fireworks got Lit, Each Bang would make Purl-Hew Yelp Loudly through his Pacifier and it wasn’t long until he was Sobbing as well. Zimelu tried his Best to comfort Purl-Hew but there wasn’t much he could do with his Hands being Used to Muffle the Sound.

Finally after what felt like an Eternity Zimelu could Hear more Commotion outside, over the Cheers and Praise for 1010 he could make out Rin saying they were now out of Fireworks. Zimelu sighed in relief, it wasn’t the end of Loud Noise coming from the Party as soon enough Loud Music would be Blasting. Though he didn’t really care about that at the moment, Instead turning his Attention to Purl-Hew. The Poor Thing was still Crying as he Sucked on his Pacifier as much he could, His Breathing Uneven and Shaky from the Stress and Fear he was under.

Zimelu carefully brought his Hands away from Purl-Hew’s Ears, Wrapping them around his Waist to Embrace Him, Instantly being Cuddled up to more Which Zimelu let him do Happily as he wanted to try something. He started to Breathe in and out, trying to get Purl-Hew to match it. It didn’t seem to be working but eventually he began to Notice a Change in His Breathing, making him continue as he Cuddled and Pet the Baby Affectionately in more of an Attempt to calm him down. He could hear music Starting Up Outside but thankfully it wasn’t that Loud, but he still felt Pissed off about it since he was still in the Middle of Calming his Baby down. Despite his Anger Zimelu kept his Breathing Calm, which still seemed to be working.

Eventually Purl-Hew did calm down Fully, Looking Tired now from what happened, he seemed to be trying to Stay Awake though. Zimelu stayed Cuddling him while saying Comforting and Loving words to Purl-Hew, Making the Baby Cheer up a bit. Zimelu felt his Heart Warming for the First time that night as he Saw a Smile forming behind Purl-Hew’s Pacifier.


End file.
